Teen Titans DmC Definitive Edition
by VLFBERHTwolf
Summary: This is written as Canon to the TV Show. Dante and Lucifel ventures to Jump City to track down a loose end. With the help the Teen Titans the duo find out that there may be more trouble to stop if they not late. But will he accept the offer from Robin, or will he turn down being a Teen Titan? FIND OUT!


**There are eight million stories of Dante and the Archangel Lucifel's escapades together. This is one of them.**

 **EPISODE 0 – PROLOGUE**

The time was night and a rider was speeding past that read "Welcome to Jump City". Across the bridge the lights of the city reflected on his helmet's visor. The night alive and the hotspots crowded. Unfortunately the biker was not interest in that this night. Tonight he was hunting game which just so happens to be in the part of town not many would go. The industrial park.

The night rider pulled in the entrance to the chain-linked gate which was left open. The headlights reveal as he neared the factory's entrance a man dress coat and hat. He waved as the biker pull up to him with one last rev from the engine before it's switched off. The man was middle age with a full brown mustache and be talk with a Chicago accent.

"Good to see ya, Dante" he said.

"Keeping well sergeant?" Dante greeted back with a smile.

They walked to the entrance before ducking to the side and looking out around the corner. It was dark and the only light sources are further within. The sound of machinery are work would seem to drown out any other sounds unless the machines were shut off. And final it was a factory an also has toxic radioactive waste that seems to be what the sergeant quotes: '. . . Like some kind of crack they need to their plans.'

"Alright Dante, you're hunting this bastard, what's the scoop?" sergeant inquired.

"I have been tracking this hellhound for a while. It killed a lot of people; one of them was my friend of mine. So I 'm here to take it out, I just hope it doesn't escape.

"Simple frontier justice, eh?" The sergeant commented.

"Oh yeah. But I should tell you something that you should know."

"What?"

"The Hellhound is a unique from the variety that I usually find. It has the strange ability to resurrect from death around the moment it's killed. That's means I have to take it out before it can escape and without killing it. And old friend of mine works for an organization that fights weird crap like this. The hellhound had this ability before in its previous life but when my friend encountered it for the first time he discovered that when it died two took its place. That was feature add by another old friend – or should I say another old enemy of mine."

"Frontier justice but you're taking him alive, eh?" the sergeant comment with a grin.

"Yep. So what's your stake in this?" Dante inquired.

"Okay there's a guy in there with it, I followed him all the way here. This guy is one of our own, a lieutenant. But I have evidence in this folder that proves he's a crooked cop. Here . . ." Dante took and opened the folder as the cop shined his flashlight on it. It contains notes, photos and every other detail to put this guy away behind bars.

"What's the catch?" Dante asked looking up from the pages. For a police officer to ask help to a hunter – and not where a badge – something is telling Dante that this matter maybe … personally.

"You remember telling me over the phone that it can infect certain victims? Well this monster may have infected the lieutenant a week before certain criminals turned up dead that were on our watch list."

"Infected, how?"

"Oh yeah, we butted heads before but not let escalate till crap like this happens! It has to be some kind of mind control." he said twirling and unlit cigar before tossing it aside.

"I see … and is there anything clues that he is 'infected'. " Dante inquired.

"Well to base it on what you told me the stress of having to fight criminals who have super powers or high tech gadgets in this city can take a toll on us all. The lieutenant me and others are living proof of it …" Dante notice that while he was lighting a cigar his cybernetic wrist came into view, the cost of serve and protecting on the force. "And then he was hospitalized due to injures only a bear can do. Then he got out of the hospital sooner that I thought. Then he changed into a real jerk.

It's one thing when people hate a crooked cop. It's another thing when cops find out that one of their own – then its hell to pay! Dante knew this to be true.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Just two. If the lieutenant is infected then put him down, if there are no signs the infection then bring him to me at the station in the morning. Dante, the lieutenant is one of my best friends, he wouldn't anything like this."

"Whatever I discover – he wouldn't do the crimes he committed anyone more – that I can promise you."

"Alright, well, I love to stay but I got a stiff joint when the rains going to come, love to wrangle this bull but I got my duties." The sergeant nodded a farewell and left out of sight.

Dante stood in the middle of the entrance and walked inside. His foot step echoed through the place as he looked around as the sounds of factory machinery was hard at work. He turned the corner and a group of voice caught his hearing causing him to creep slowly toward it. With a swoop his trench coat flapped behind as he went from cover to cover and finally see something he leaped into a steel beams above an looked down. His eyes gleam in the darkness; stealth in the shadow was in advantage when discretion was needed.

They group neared and Dante raised his eyes in seeing the Teen Titans the sergeant said that looks out for the city and helps the police. Most interestingly there was someone among them he remembers. He sensed movement suddenly and looked ways off to see skulking in the shadows the lieutenant dressed in his uniform and another one just behind With a long good inhale he moved down to the ground like a shadow. It seems tonight's the night for old friends, old enemies … and rain.

"Alright Lucifel its show time." Whisper Dante and his friend appearing beside him sipping a soda.

"Right, ready for action? Here's a change of attire." He said with a snap of his fingers. Dante's motorcycle jacket and blue jeans change to a long darker aspect. The Teen Titans suddenly stop to survey the mission. "Alright guys the Sergeant said the creatures are here let all fan out and find them." Robin gave his direction to his fellow titans which they nodded and took off. The two targets also split and Dante left cover to confront Robin.

Robin walked down alley of machines that were humming quietly. Quiet enough though to cause Robin to stop in his tracks. He heard another set of footsteps and knew it was behind him. With a leap into the air and a twist Robin brandish his retractable combat staff. The reaction caused the figure to stagger and fall to the ground pleading: "Stop, don't hurt."

Robin shined a small flashlight with a high density beam to reveal the lieutenant batter and weak, looks around his late thirties. Robin went over to help him up this. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Suffice to say: I'll live."

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to catch the monster."

"Really I thought you were to admire the factory. Nice to see you again, Robin." A voice spoke from the shadows that seemed to come from all sides.

"Who's there?" Robin demand looking at all around him.

Then are a pair of footsteps echoed and Robin turned to shine the flashlight into a young man in a red and black trench coat. He recognized the face sooner then he would expect. "Dante! What are you doing here?" Robin a said with a smile.

Dante hasn't seen the boy wonder in for a while, not they parted from another old friend. But the fact the lieutenant was here doesn't mean it was time for Dante and Robin to catch up. First thing is first. "I'm here for him."

"Why?" The middle aged officer said.

"You did some crimes and I here to take you in."

Robin motioned the officer to get behind him. "Dante, why are you going to take him in, what has he done?"

"A Full folder's worth of criminal offences. Are you going to hand him over to me?" Dante said with a hand extended.

"Not until the creature here is defeated and the evidence of his crimes is shown."

Dante remember the Sergeant took the evidence folder with him when he left, and considering the deadline which is morning, Dante was not going to waste time.

"You not going to hand him over to me - are you?" Dante's hand reached for rebellion on his back.

"I guess not." Robin said was his masked expression become serious as he took out his red throwing blades.

The office stood to the side and back up until an arm wrapped around his neck and a claw over his mouth. He muffled in panic of who it was. "Don't move officer." It said in the voice which caused the lieutenant to raise his eyebrow in surprised. He then muffled a scream loud enough to catch the attention of the two crime fighters. Robin shines the light to the lieutenant who was in the clutches of a horrific monster.

"Let him go, Samael, this is between you and me … and him … and them." Dante said as he turned to see the rest of the Teen Titans also come to the rescue. There were an interesting looking bunch with the first is a cyborg black guy big tough and seemed to be ready for anything. The second is a blue hood 'n' caped girl whose is greyer than a Seattle's cico día mio. The third one was tall girl with tan orange like skin and full green eyes along with long red hair purple and metal accessories that gave the impression of a crime fighting go-go dancer, and the last is a green due wit spiky dark hair, green skin, one sharp tooth on his bottom teeth and pointy ears – must be a elf or a n orc.

"You want him the come get 'em." Samael tossed him to the side and leap to pounce.

"Titans GO!" Robin said and they acted in unison.

Robin tossed his blade wing with buzzed through the air and was smack out of the air by the Hellhound's long tongue. Cyborg landed a punch to its head which cause it to roar and swipe at sending the cyborg to the floor. He then rolled over to dodge Samael's fists come down with an earth shattering slam. Starfire sent her green Starbolts to his back which forcing him to the ground to have Beast Boy change into a ram and head butt him into the ground. Robin slung a boa that tripped the Hellhound once it got to his feet. Final Dante came down with his Arbiter axe chopping off Samael's legs. The served limps jumped, twitched and finally stilled.

"Frog legs anyone?" Cyborg comment which made Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at the sickening thought.

Samael tried to crawl away but Dante grabbed him by the tendril dreadlock hair. His four sets of eyes in his duel eye sockets looked at the devil hunter. "You aren't crawl away to heal. I got some questions for you to answer if that isn't too much to ask."

"I'm sorry to interrupt tough but who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"My name is Dante: hunter, mercenary and crime fighter. And this is Samael the Hellhound who I been hunting all this way here. "

The lieutenant ran forward with a huff and holding his ribs. "Wait just a moment out how could that thing talk to me with my friend's voice?"

"It did?" Starfire inquired.

"That's because he has the ability to mimic the voice of a victim you know personally. He usually kills them afterwards before moving."

The Lieutenant was shock to hear a good cop when down at the hands of a monsters and pulled out his gun and aim the creature. Dante jerked Samael out of the way just in time. "Whoa are you nuts you're just going to make the problem worst!"

"Worst? How by regenerating the gunshots?" Cyborg inquired with irony.

"With a help a famous Russian sorcerer Samael is able to resurrect itself if it's killed." Dante explained.

"Hound of Resurrection." Raven commented on the supernatural lore she studied a while back.

Dante nodded and took out a collar and put it on the hound's neck. "Not only he will resurrect his self two will take his place, thanks to that Russian sorcerer. The first time he did it with egg sacks, now I believe he adapted through energy transference so his body will split in two upon death."

"Just keep taking . . . my other half is hard at work" Samael croaked grimly. Everyone looked at the beast with a questioning glare.

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded.

"While you're here I'm across the city prepare for its takeover."

Dante thought for a moment on what to do neck. Then he remembered something from before that was so small of a detail that he almost didn't notice it. "Can someone get me a blow torch?"

The next thing Samael notice he was hanging upside down. A big sweat drop formed as Cyborg's blowtorch blazed near its head. "Now if there are no more interruptions – let's try this again." Dante began. By holding a unlit cigarette in his fingers as he stood in front while cyborg was to his left.

" 'X' there." Dante point to the marker tic-tac-toe pattern on Samael's moist ripped chest. Cyborg leaned in closer to the center square.

Robin and Raven wore sunglasses as Beast Boy flinched as Starfire covered her eyes as the area glowed from the painfully game. After the second 'O' was drawn by Cyborg Samael eyes turned into a swirl with his tongue stuck out. "I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK! MY OTHER HALF IS AT THE POLICE STATION, OW!"

"Congrats you get a rubber cookie. Lucifel you please." Dante said over his shoulder causing everyone to turn to a very tall man in black with a touch phone in hand emerging. "Here you are." Lucifel said he shove the cookie toy in the hellhound's mouth with a 'squeak!'"

"No one really likes to get burned by fire; but YOU hate too intensely. And that seem to be your tell. The sergeant when I spoke to him away lights his cigars before a meeting and he had his unlit. He never lit his because fire that close to his – or rather your face – is just too much." It seems that last fight with Samael a while back DID kill and he split in two.

"So that means the Sergeant is Samael disguise." Robin concluded. He then walked looked at the hellhound's face with his mask eyes narrowing in serious intent. "Where is your other half?"

Cyborg held up his blowtorch appendage. Samael gave a deep gulped.

The police station uptown was under siege by the time the group got there. SWAT teams with high tech armor and laser weapons opened fired at the pack of Hellhounds. When Dante saw the scene shook his head. "Clever, really."

"The more the police kill the large their force grows."

"So what's the plan?" Raven asked hoping it was a good answer.

"This," Dante gestured holding up a lightning rod type device, "I made it especially for this. But I haven't field tested yet it may take a while. . . "

"I can't think of a better time than the present," Robin said as he turned to his team, "Raven and Cyborg you help Dante and prepare. Starfire, Lieutenant Sam and Beast Boy you're with me. LET'S GO!"

Everyone leaped down the roof the Lieutenant Sam was carried by Starfire until they land on the ground. Dante planted the staff in the asphalted and activated the holographic screen to make the preparations. The horde detected them and turned to face them with their large fists smashing the ground and there maws roaring with rage and drool. Beast boy morphed into a bull and plowed right through. Starfire hovered in the air and fired star bolts a barrage at the monsters. Robin knocked and flipped them aside using his staff in excellent martial form. Once they clear the way the SWAT opened fire with their laser guns.

"Don't kill them; I'll make their numbers grow."

"We know that NOW! Suppressive fire!" one of the swat member replied back.

On the street Dante continued with is work in punching in the right code. "How much longer you going to be?" Cyborg asked while firing his proton cannon through the holes of the dark energy dome Raven put up.

"Almost done now we just need to each and every one them the grabbling field then I can begin with the process.

Raven drop the dome and the three back up as the grapple field activated rose above the staff. Cyborg gave thumbs up to robin at the police station entrance. "Push them back there it the only way!" Robin pointed. The police open fire to distract the beasts and the three titans knocked them back toward the staff. Lucifel walked over to the device and tossed the first Samael into the field where the electrical energy grabbed hold of him and brought it into the centered cloud. Raven used her powers to take hold of two and send flying to head first. Cyborg pulled up a street light, "Batter up!" and Dante used Ophion's demon mode to grab and jerk one to him and jump and kick it to cyborg who hit them into the grappled field.

Four down eight more to go; the process was repeated to excellent effect. Starfire used her alien strength to hurl two in, Beast Boy in gorilla form punched one in and the other he sent flying in with a mailbox. Robin fired his grabble hook which wrapped around one allow Starfire to send it fly with a good kick.

Dante counted all that went in and then saw the last one jump toward him tackling him to the ground. Punched him in the face over and over until it started to snap its jaws at him to eat his head; Dante stopped it from chomping on his head by seizing its jaws. "SEND US IN THE FIELD NOW!"

"But Dante you'll . . . " Robin called out.

"Press the red button on the screen, be fine!" he grunted as Samael freed his jaws and leaped backwards not wanting to falling the trap Dante planned. Dante rose to his feet knowing that if he takes Samael in with him the device will but the all the other Samaels including Dante together.

"I won Dante. Your friend and other victims are dead. Their blood is on your hands because you couldn't save them . . ." Samael laughed ". . . like your whore mother."

Dante eyes widened to that remark and all the titans stood motionless at the insult. "Did he just talk bad about his mama . . .?" Beast Boy whisper to raven and Cyborg.

"Yep." They both said.

Dante stood straight up glared at Samael as the field intensified with the other Samaels rolling around inside sent gusts winded past them. "Her death is never my fault. If I go are around hunting demonkind with hatred in my soul I'm won't be any different than them at all. I hunt and fight to protect all life. You used you power to be that sergeant in disguise so you can take over the station and rule the city. Crooked cops – this world has had enough of greedy law enforcement. Fallen Angels like you give anyone bad names."

Robin gave a smirk of satisfaction. Samael huff a growl," It that type of attitude that would get you killed someday." Robin leaped with a flying kicked toward Samael sending him in to field. Robin rolled and pressed the red button on the screen activating the process. "Not on my watch." Robin stated.

The device pulsed as all the hellhounds began to put back together using fusion formulas. The devise glowed brighter before it exploded with light causing everyone to cover their eyes. The smoke cleared and as it began to rain. Samael now whole lifted up his head to the demonkiller. Who had another device in his hand, a small black cube with blue lining on the edges; he had a guess what it was for.

"Ya know frontier Justice sometimes ends with one of the parties dead." Samael stated.

"Not so with us; you and are the same – we both can cheat death." Dante said and pressed a button which shined a light forward and suck the hellhound into the cube. The rain began to fall softly on the ground. Dante smelled it would do it but when was a yet to be seen. When it did it gave satisfaction in a job well done.

Blessings do come down like the rain if you believe and fight for them.

Dante spun around and jump kicked the air. "Damn I'm good."

Among the wounded was real the Sergeant was taken to the hospital to be treated. Dante spoke with a doctor who said held make a full recovery from the cuts and bruises. The lieutenant came to see him his friends and the two mere shook hands and opened beer bottle to watch the game.

Dante decided to take everyone out to a diner for breakfast. They all to seats in a large circular booth in the corner and made they orders; The site of pancakes covered in syrup with bacon, eggs, and hash-browns is enough to make one drool. Unfortunately Beast Boy drooled because they were up all night fighting monsters and he rest on the table. Cyborg reached over to swipe a pancake off his plate.

Sent a text to a friend of his about the situation with the stray Samael earlier and he looked at his phone to see his friend reply back.

 _From Big Red: "Good job. About time now I can relax here in Hawaii – when I get the chance due to the weird crap flying around here. Talk to you soon,_

 _Hellboy_

"Hey Dante can I speak to you for a moment?" Robin asked.

"What's up?" Dante said as he put away his phone.

"I like thank you for your help today."

"Huh, I should be me thank you for help catch a criminal and test a powerful invention all in one night." Dante took a much out his Pancake.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Well it's funny robin, I you'd think a guy like me would have places to go and people to see. But lately business was slow. So slow that I had to close up shop and take it with me, so to speak. The assignment was just tying up loose ends for another. Now that it's done – I kinda stumped on monogamy. Nothing to do."

With no hunting of late boredom has set in. But Robin has an idea to redeem it.

"I talked it over with everyone and we would like to have you part of the team."

"A Teen Titan? Part-time?"

"Full-time."

"Cable?"

"… On the biggest TV you every laid eyes on." Cyborg remarked cheerfully.

"That and more at Titan's tower." Robin added with a sip of orange juice.

"You mean that T shaped eyesore … err I mean the T on an island in the middle of the bay. I figured as much."

"So what do you say?"

Dante thought for a moment on what this could entail: he not a teenage anyone but hasn't age beyond the time when his hair turned white in Limbo city. He could fit in along with any crime fighting and shenanigans they could come their way. But something told him he wasn't ready to join another crime fighting team. It has been a while and he thought he would be a little rusty in the 'don't-kill-them-until-due-process-is-done' department. But a little team work is able to bring it all back to focus.

"I feel like I really didn't do anything to help. After all you guys were good out there. But I guess when you do what you do – you all expect nothing in return."

Everyone nodded as Beast Boy snored louder.

"Alright I'm in. can I bring all my stuff and … him." He pointed to Lucifel who was beside Beast Boy at the other end drawing on his face with a permanent marker. Cyborg grinned then took a picture. Robin nodded, "Sure it great to see both of you again." Robin then handed Dante a Titian communicator and tossed one to Lucifel. The yellow devices beeped with their trademark ringtone.

Starfire was drinking a maple syrup bottle through a straw. When she stopped she began to shake as the sugar raced through her as she grinned with a shine glint in her eyes. "Is there m-m-more of this thick drink?"

"Hey Beast Boy is that group of adoring fans wanting your autograph?" Cyborg said in his ear. Beast Boy leaped out of the booth and a pen at the ready. "Step right up to get signature from yours tru-ly …" Beast Boy saw the entire diner looking at him and the mustache drawing under his nose.

"Very funny Cy." Beast Boy grumped.

Suddenly an explosion outside lit up the inside causing everyone to hit the floor as glass from the shockwave shatter the windows and rain down on them. The waitress looks up to find the Teen Titans were gone save for a tip lift by one of them.

Down the street a gang of thieves were robbing of bank truck. One was hold drivers at gun point while the others were loading the van. Suddenly there was the sound of someone land on the roof. The gang looked straight up to see seven crime fighters looking down at them with the suns glare.

"It's the titans!" the boss of the robbers yelled.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to NOT steal?" Dante remarked.

The robbers open fired as the Titans dodged their rounds.

"I guess we have to do it for them." Cyborg added.

The bank truck drivers ran for cover as they knew was going to happen.

With a grin Robin cracked his knuckles. "TITANS GO!"

 **Next time . . .**

 **Episode 1: Divide and Conquer**  
-

 **Author's notes:**

 **Finally this was long time coming and it up. This is going as canon with the TV show with the creativity that having DmC Dante and the Lucifel the Archangel from the game El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron. I have read some fanfics of this type of crossover they were alright accept they focus on Dante and maybe Raven. Usually in the show if the episode involved more than one titan that episode was unique to them.**

 **For example the episode "Car Trouble"; Cyborg made the T-Car out of his own hands, parts and soul. Raven comment it was just a car, but after hear his thought on the work he put into it she agreed that she does the same method when using her powers. She even helps him to create a new one with a big smile on her face.**

 **Which brings me to the relationship part. As the Titan he knows team work helps. He may even he could handle it on his own but he not every time. Having back up ups.**

 **The Romantic part with Starfire and Raven. I know what you're thinking that Dante is young but older than them. Blah blah blah."**

 **Technically your right – and technically you're not.**

 **Starfire is an alien who maybe seven hundred years old on her world and she had to go back for an arranged marriage.**

 **Raven is odd case. True she is from another realm where she maybe eight hundred years old from all we know. But there clues that she is older than she looks. She has wisdom that teens and young adults like us should remember always. Her father Trigon made his intentions known to her via his new servant Slade on the "Birthmark" episode which could be her 18** **th** **or 20** **th** **birthday. And in the "Spellbound" episode in one scene she slept in bed with the guy who was stuck in a book. Am I the only person who noticed that?**

 **As for friendships I see Dante helps Cyborg with technology, mediating with a Raven, investigation with Robin, animal shenanigans with Beast Boy and with Starfire … keeping up the happiness I guess?**

 **And they can help Dante with whatever he needs help with. Just like in some of the episodes.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think so far review and be nice with them.**

 **Until then this +VLFBERH+T saying: No matter if you think its gas you better go to the bathroom anyway … incase its diarrhea.**

 **; 3**


End file.
